Castigo
by ornela-hp
Summary: Su condena: Aunque procures que tu corazón no lata más fuerte, alguien provocará que te estremezcas… Para cuando no puedas vivir sin tenerlo a tu lado, y sucumbas a la tentación de besarlo… Lo verás morir en tus brazos.- ONE-Shot


Bella… Era un ángel que decidió rebelarse. Su condena… Enamorarse y matar…

Los personajes de Bella y Edward son utilizados para darles vida a los personajes que ya todos conocemos! No son míos ni nada!

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente. Seguía estando en el mismo lugar. Una habitación de adolescente, con paredes moradas, era su actual prisión. Pensó, nuevamente, en cómo lograr evadir su condena, pero sabía que Él era más inteligente que ella. No tenía alternativa.

Suspirando, se sentó en su cama, buscando sus lentes en la mesa de luz. Otro día para evitar enamorarse y cumplir su condena. Otro día procurando ver, sin mirar. Tocar… Sin dañar.

La suave luz del sol apenas saliendo por el horizonte, le hizo recordar la oscuridad que antes la rodeaba. Ella sólo había querido ser diferente. Pero pagó un alto precio. No se desobedece al Ser Supremo. Y lo seguía aprendiendo cada vez que sus pulmones, ahora humanos, inhalaban oxigeno en su interior.

Pero aunque ella parecía una simple humana más; algo imperceptible, pero malo, rodeaba su aura. El castigo por haber abandonado sus alas. El castigo por haber querido dejar de ser un ángel. Un trabajador a SU servicio. _Un esclavo_, pensó ella.

Lo que ella consideró diferente, para Él fue traición y maldad. En donde estaba escrito que sólo existía un paraíso; que no existía otro lugar. Ella cayó en la tentación de querer conocer más, y una vez transitado ese camino, no había vuelta atrás.

Ahora lo sabía. Perder sus alas no había significado un gran castigo para ella. No luego de descubrir otro más allá. Por eso el Ser Supremo decidió darle un castigo aún más severo. Primero, le puso un corazón. A eso le agregó sentimientos. Y el raciocinio, lo dejó como estaba.

-_Haber cómo te las arreglas para poner ahora tu mente por sobre lo que te dicte tu corazón_.- Sentenció.

Ella creyó que su castigo sería tan sólo volver a ser humana, volver a "vivir". Pero el castigo fue más extenso.

-_Te has unido a SU bando, y has prometido tu Alma… Cosa que no te pertenece… Pero si quieres probar de cerca la muerte, te daré lo que buscas… Aunque procures que tu corazón no lata más fuerte, alguien provocará que te estremezcas… Para cuando no puedas vivir sin tenerlo a tu lado, y sucumbas a la tentación de besarlo… Lo verás morir en tus brazos_.-

Y sin más explicaciones fue enviada a la Tierra.

Años estuvo tratando de averiguar el trasfondo de esas palabras, hasta que un día sucedió lo pronosticado, y todo cobró el sentido necesario.

Para ella era sólo otro día más. Se sentó en su pupitre, y sus ojos se fijaron únicamente en los pájaros que volaban de rama en rama, allá, fuera del edificio. Volvió su vista al cuaderno frente a ella. Sacó esa hoja arrugada que la acompañaba a donde fuera. Una copia de su sentencia.

La releyó por enésima vez, y siguió sin encontrarle el sentido. Alguien pasó por su lado y la lastimó con la hebilla de su mochila. Sin evitarlo, sintió el dolor y se quejó.

-_Oh… Lo siento tanto… Soy tan distraído_.- Dijo una voz masculina.

Ella no levantó la mirada. Sólo se fijo en el pequeño corte en su brazo. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secó la pequeña gota de sangre de la herida.

-_No es nada_.- Dijo ella, aún sin prestarle atención.

-_De nuevo, lo siento… ¿te lastimé mucho?_- preguntó con un tinte de preocupación.

Y antes de poder responderle nuevamente que no había sido nada, el chico se agachó, hasta quedar a su altura; y con otro pañuelo, su pañuelo, le quitó otra gota de sangre de su brazo. El insignificante roce de una pequeña fracción de la piel del dedo meñique del muchacho sobre su piel, le produjo un extraño escalofrío que se traslado por todo su cuerpo.

Tembló, y sus ojos se posaron en su rostro. Él también levantó la vista para mirarla, y extrañado ante la falta de respuesta de su compañera, sólo pudo sonreírle. Pudo verlo en cámara lenta. Como sus ojos marrones, ocultos tras unos lentes, se posaban en ella. Como sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba, provocando una sonrisa. Como sus mejillas se tornaban, apenas, coloradas. Y como en ella comenzaba a cumplirse su castigo. Su corazón, que jamás había dado señales extraordinarias… Comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-_A esto se refería_- dijo para sí misma, sin notar que aun tenia su mirada sobre ella.

-_Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste?_-

-_Disculpa, nada. No hay problema, es sólo un raspón. Nada fuera de lo normal._- Dijo rápidamente. Él se mostro conforme con la respuesta, y fue a sentarse a su pupitre. Mientras tanto, ella sólo buscaba la forma de hacer que su corazón volviera a latir de manera normal.

Ni siquiera notó cuando entró el profesor, ni cuando comenzó a explicar la clase. Ella volvió a tomar su sentencia entre sus manos, y ahora que su mente comprendía el significado, su corazón lloraba por la angustia.

Lo que creyó era su sentencia, ahora se había transformado en la condena a muerte de un desconocido. Pero no cualquier desconocido. Un desconocido para ella; pero no desconocido para el destino, aquel hombre sabio que unía las almas de las vidas que circulaban por la Tierra.

Se giró lentamente, procurando pasar desapercibida, buscando nuevamente su rostro. Lo encontró unas filas más atrás. ¿Su mayor sorpresa? Él la miraba sonriente. Aquel extraño contacto hizo que ambos se avergonzaran y desviaran sus miradas.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Una carga había sido removida de ella. Pero ahora le esperaba un camino más difícil de transitar. _Debo alejarme de él, debo salvarlo_, pensó para sus adentros.

Se sintió rara. Estaba demostrando compasión por un humano. Estaba teniendo la conducta contraria a la que la había traído a ésta situación. _Si se trata de aprender una lección, ya he entendido, no hace falta que él pague por mi_, suplicó. Sabía que ÉL escuchaba todas las plegarias. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Por haberse compenetrado en su dilema interno, no se había percatado que la clase había finalizado, hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado.

-_Me llamo Edward…_- y le tendió la mano para saludarla formalmente.

-_Isabella, pero prefiero Bella_- respondió, viendo como sus planes serían infructíferos. Era evidente, el destino ya estaba sellado. Para ella… y para él.

_-¿Tienes ahora también filosofía?... Si quieres, puedo acompañarte_- Dijo él nervioso, mientras sus dedos jugaban con su pelo.

-_Seguro… Vamos_-

En todo el camino ella no podía dejar de pensar en cómo había arruinado la vida de alguien inocente. Eso la hizo enfurecer más con el Supremo. Él pregonaba el perdón, no la venganza. Y sin embargo, a ella la castigaba por entremedio de un inocente. Un chico amable que se cruzó en su camino por accidente, pero que desde hace años tenía su destino marcado con muerte. Una muerte de la que ella sería culpable.

Volvió a mirarlo. Él caminaba con la vista en sus pies, y sus manos en los bolsillos. Su ceño fruncido. Evidentemente frustrado por algo.

-_Nunca te había visto en otra clase… ¿Eres nuevo estudiando Literatura?_-

El muchacho enrojeció al instante, y titubeando le respondió.

-_En realidad, hemos hecho Historia Clásica el año pasado… Hace tres años que estoy cursando… aquí_-

Ahora le tocó a Bella ponerse roja de la vergüenza, pues jamás se había percatado de su compañero.

-_No tienes que avergonzarte, somos demasiados_- le respondió él con otra enorme sonrisa, tratando de aliviar el ambiente. Ella solo logró sonreírle en respuesta.

Siguieron caminado callados hasta la puerta del salón de clases. Él se detuvo y la dejó pasar primero a ella. Ella se sentó como siempre, unas filas separada del profesor, sin llegar al fondo del salón. Vio de reojo como él titubeó al pasar a su lado; pero siguió su camino hasta llegar al fondo y sentarse allí.

El profesor les ordenó hacer un trabajo de a pares. Miró a su alrededor como todos ya tenían a alguien con quien llevarlo a cabo, y cuando estaba por preguntarle al profesor si podría hacerlo sola, él se sentó a su lado.

_-¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?... No tengo compañero_.- Preguntó en un bajo tono de voz.

-_Por supuesto… Claro…_- respondió ella, sin saber porqué, de manera nerviosa.

Comenzaron los lineamientos generales en clase, y luego programaron juntarse en su casa para terminarlo. A la salida, él la acompañó hasta la puerta y luego se despidió de ella para irse con sus amigos.

No eran ni las seis de la tarde que recibió un mensaje en su celular. Era de él.

-_Conseguí ese libro que te comenté hoy en clases, así que cuando puedas dime y nos reunimos para terminar el trabajo. Yo el miércoles puedo todo el día_.-

-_El miércoles será. ¿Tipo nueve de la mañana puede ser? ¿O duermes hasta tarde?_-

-_Na, que va… Sufro de insomnio, así que desde las 5 am estoy arriba. :P… Te espero_.-

Esperar que el lunes finalmente acabara, y el martes transcurriera con esas largas veinticuatro horas; fue agobiante para Bella. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable; ni, al mismo tiempo, dejar de pensar en cómo poder estar más tiempo a su lado.

Nuevamente despertó. Quería poder abrir los ojos y ver que todo había sido un sueño. Pero encontrarse nuevamente con esas paredes moradas la decepcionó.

Por primera vez en su nueva vida humana, pasó al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos enfrente del guardarropa, intentando saber que ropa ponerse ese día. Jean, camisa y saco de jean fue su decisión final, cuando sólo faltaban diez minutos para las nueve. Tomó su mochila y salió apresurada de su apartamento.

Tomó aire y tocó su timbre. Vio su figura acercándose por el vidrio de la puerta; y nuevamente, su corazón empezó a dar saltos de alegría ante la inminente imagen en vivo de Edward. Él abrió la puerta, mientras que con la otra mano trataba de acomodarse sus pelos. Ella tembló de pies a cabeza al ver ese gesto.

Y así comenzaron a conocerse. Primero con la escusa de ese trabajo. Luego otros trabajos aparecieron en el camino. Más tarde, se animaron a no tener excusas, y tan sólo juntarse a tomar café y hablar de cualquier cosa. Y por último, la etapa más temida por Bella; el contacto emocional.

¿Cómo había dejado que llegaran a esa etapa? ¿Cómo sucedió sin ella darse cuenta? Estaban sencillamente tomando algo, cuando él se aventuró a tomarle la mano. La miró buscando su aprobación, y ella no dijo nada, sólo sonrió.

Se sentía tan bien, que no notó cuando él comenzó a hablarle suavemente en su oído; ni cuando pasaba su brazo por sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola más cerca de él; ni que sus besos iban abandonando las mejillas.

La verdad le estalló en la cara cuando lo vio tan peligrosamente cerca de ella, sentados ambos en el sofá, con sus brazos envolviéndola, protegiéndola. Él levanto su mano y situó sus dedos en el rostro de Bella. Comenzó a acariciarla, produciendo que Bella, de manera inconsciente, cerrara los ojos para entregarse al placer.

-Te amo- susurró, conmocionado de tenerla para él.

Y ella, sin siquiera abrir sus ojos, se acercó a él.

-Yo también te amo- y sin más lo besó en los labios. Pero algo le faltaba. Algo no estaba bien. Sólo podía escuchar el latido de un único corazón ahora.

Abrió os ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera cierto. Y allí estaba él, con sus ojos cerrados, y con una sonrisa en los labios. Pero su corazón no latía más. El destino se había cumplido. Y la condena, recién empezaba para ella.

De su pecho surgió un dolor intenso, comparable a quien le sacan el corazón sin previo aviso. Sus ojos se abrían y se cerraban, tratando de convencerse de que todo era una pesadilla. Sus manos lo agitaron con violencia, pero él no se movió. Su corazón se había detenido para siempre.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos. No entendía porque, pero parecía pesar tan poco como una pluma. Lo cargó por un largo camino hasta llegar a aquel lago. La luz de la luna era la única luz que iluminaba el lugar. Se arrodilló en el borde y comenzó a implorar perdón.

Pero nadie atendió a sus llamados. Ninguno de sus dos Supremos se acercó a ella. Uno, porque había sido desterrada. Otro, por mostrar compasión por un humano. Más que compasión… amor.

Y comenzó a llorar sobre él. Sus lágrimas eran un vano intento de sacar la angustia de su interior. Pero con cada gota, el dolor parecía intensificarse. Y vio la luna reflejada en el lago. Esa luna frente a la que siempre las parejas solían prometer su amor eterno. A ella le pidió una segunda oportunidad.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos, sintiéndolo tan frío; procurando darle calor. Sus lágrimas ahora bajaban por su rostro y caían sobre el pecho del inocente muchacho acunado en sus brazos. Cerró sus ojos, implorando una vez más.

Sus lágrimas se volvieron de color plata. Al chocar con el pecho de Edward, éstas penetraban en su interior. Ella no se dio cuenta de esto, y siguió llorando su pérdida.

Él, que hasta ahora había estado a su lado, viéndola sufrir, pero sin poder hacer nada por ella; se fue acercando a su antiguo hogar, su cuerpo humano, y volvió a entrar en el. Haría lo que fuera para volver a estar con ella.

Ella no sintió nada. Seguía teniendo el cuerpo de su amado, frío y sin vida, entre sus brazos. Pero una lágrima más, con ese arrepentimiento, con ese dolor, con ese amor… penetró el pecho de Edward.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose de nuevo a la luz. Y vio su triste rostro, aun llorando. No sabía que era ella, pero algo mágico tenía, pues lo había traído de nuevo a la vida. Sin embargo, no escuchaba latir su corazón.

Movió su mano y acarició su rostro. Al instante ella dejo de llorar, y cerró con más fuerza sus ojos. Ella no quería despertar. Esto debía ser un sueño, aunque se sintiera tan real.

-¿_Bella?_- Su voz sonó extraña, pero no le importaba si ella podía oírlo.

Bella se dio por vencida y abrió sus ojos. Unos ojos rojos la miraban curioso. Su piel seguía siendo blanca y fría. Su corazón seguía sin latir. Estaba muerto, pero vivía.

-_¿Có…Cómo te sientes?_- preguntó ella con miedo. ¿Qué le había hecho?

-_Bien, extraño, pero bien… ¿Qué me ha pasado?... Yo estaba muerto, te vi llorar… pero no entiendo_.-

Ella tampoco entendía. Cuando era ángel, ella tenía el poder de darles una segunda oportunidad a quienes se lo merecían; o sea, volver a vivir. Pero eso había desaparecido junto con sus alas. Y él… él no estaba vivo.

Volvió a mirarlo, y él era distinto a todo lo que ella conocía.

-_No sé qué eres… Pero ya no estás más muerto… Estás conmigo…_- dijo ella, sintiendo otra vez como su egoísmo la había superado. Le había dado esa no-vida tan sólo para tenerlo a su lado.

-_Y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco… Pero sigo sin entender… ¿Cómo fue que…?_-

-_Yo… Todo esto es mi culpa… Yo…-_ y su garganta se cerró, sintiéndose amenazada por la reacción que él pudiera llegar a tener.

Él se acercó a ella, y volvió a besarla. Ésta vez su corazón no se detuvo. Su corazón ya no latía, porque ya no le pertenecía a él. Su corazón sería por siempre de ella. Juntos, por toda la eternidad.

FIN.-

Desde ya muchas gracias por haber leído mi fanfic…. Reviews?

Para quienes les interese, estoy empezando a colgar una historia sobre RPattz (vean primero el primer titulo "Me animo y comienzo a publicar", que ahí dice de que se trata, y su contenido para adultos). El link es: http :/ fanfic -must- go- on. blogspot. Com (sin los espacios)


End file.
